Strong Enough
by no1slayer
Summary: My own spin on graduation day part 2. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not quite sure if this is just a stand alone fanfic. But tell me if you want more and I , maybe, can make it into a full story so please review and tell me what you think. _

_Historians note: this takes place at the end of graduation day part one. _

_I own nothing, Joss is Boss !_

_This is my spin on Graduation day part one. I shall say no more. _

Strong Enough 

The cold blade slashed her soft flesh.

The pain was too much, she felt like her insides would pour out of the whole in her stomach as the blade was pulled out.

Her face was a picture of pure undiluted evil. What she had just done had no damaging effect on her. This wasn't surprising, it's not like she hadn't killed anyone before.

Buffy edged backwards towards the edge of the ledge. Her eyes were filled with tears as she held her hand to her stomach to control the bleeding.

"Sorry B" Faith said as she raised the knife to look at the crimson blood that was dripping from it. "I guess your just cant take me" she grinned and pushed Buffy on the shoulder.

Buffy stumbled backwards and fell off the edge. She felt like she was falling in slow motion. She saw faith through blurry eyes, grinning at her as she fell.

Buffy was waiting for the moment where she would hit the cold hard concrete floor.Instead, Buffy landed on the back of a truck.

Everything went dark.

This truck was unfortunately not carrying fluffy pillows but pieces of wood, which didn't make for a soft landing. The truck driver hadn't seemed to of noticed that Buffy had fallen from the building and landed in the back of his truck, so he kept driving.

Faith stepped down from the ledge of the building and walked back through the shattered window.

"This town is mine" she said.

………………………………………………………………..

_that's the end , unless you want more ! please review !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok everyone, after a long wait I have decided to make this into a proper fanfic. Thank you so much everyone for the reviews. And I am sorry for the delay but here it is _

_Historians note: this takes place at the end of graduation day part one. _

_I own nothing, Joss is Boss !_

_This is my spin on Graduation day part one. I shall say no more. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Making him proud 

Faith grinned and climbed up through the broken window that she and Buffy had crashed through only moments ago.

Mayor Wilkins walked through the front door and stopped as he saw her.

"Faith" he said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey boss" faith said with a smile.

"I heard there was trouble" he told her.

"Yeah, I was just blowing off a little steam and I had some last minute business to sort out before the big day" she said.

"Yes, big day" he repeated.

He looked around at the state of the apartment. There was glass all over the floor from the shattered double windows, the cold night air rushed in. The unfinished terrace was out of view, the stairs down to it hadn't been put in yet so there was building materials every where.

"And what was this unfinished business young lady? It better be good, look at this mess" he said as he looked around once again.

He walked further into the open plan space. The vampire behind him also followed.

"Emm do you mind?" she said to the vamp.

The vampire turned and walked out.

Faith walked over and closed the door behind him. She waited a moment for him to get out of ear shot. She knew how good vampire hearing could be. She walked back over to the Mayor. He was like a father to her, her real father was never much use. He left her mum when she was born. But the mayor cared about her, that's what made him different. And she was like a daughter to him; he didn't have any children of his own. Being evil and all he hadn't really thought about it.

"Buffy" she finally said.

"What about her?" he asked.

Faith lifted the knife that was in her hands. He hadn't seemed to notice it before.

"She's gone" she said with a smile.

He grinned. "Well aren't you just a little fire cracker." He said. "I was quite looking forward to killing all of her friends and making her watch..."

"Oh" she said and looked down at the floor. She played with a piece of glass with her shoe. She didn't like to disappoint him.

"Hey, none of that." he said, lifting her chin up. "Its ok, I'm proud of you. At least she won't get in our way."

Faith smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………

_more coming soon, please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok everyone, after a long wait I have decided to make this into a proper fanfic. Thank you so much everyone for the reviews. And I am sorry for the delay but here it is _

_Historians note: this takes place at the end of graduation day part one. _

_I own nothing, Joss is Boss!_

_This is my spin on Graduation day part one. I shall say no more. _

……………………………………………………………………………….

Helpless

Buffy lay still on the hospital bed. The smell of bleach and disinfectant filled the air.

Willow was sitting on a chair next to Buffy's bed, she held her hand softly. Oz was holding willows other hand. Xander and Cordelia were sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

Giles was pacing the small hospital room. He had managed to get Buffy a private room in the hospital. It took a bit of persuading but he got there in the end. The blinds in the room were closed but the sun was coming up and streams of light came through the cracks in the blinds. The main lights in the room were on dimly.

Buffy's face was battered and bruised; she looked so helpless. The van she had landed on when she fell from the building was heading for the town dump. But luckily the driver had noticed her before he started to unload the steel drums and wooden planks that he had been moving from one of the many building sites in Sunnydale. He had driven her straight to the hospital.

The Scooby gang had got the hospital in record time and they had been there for the past hour.

Angel was still back at the mansion. The 'killer of the dead' poison that faith had infected him with was still coursing through his body. When he heard about what Buffy had tried to do he tried to follow the rest of the Scooby gang but he was too weak. He wanted to be with Buffy. She was hurt because of him, he got hit by the arrow and now Buffy was paying the price as well.

The nurse came in to check on how Buffy was. She flicked a few switches and wrote something down on a clip board. This created even more tension in the room. The silence was already over whelming without the occasional beep from one of the machines. The nurse soon walked out again with out saying a word.

"Why aren't they telling us anything?" willow asked, breaking the silence.

Oz squeezed her hand a little and kissed it. "They will don't worry" he told her softly.

"How could we let this happen?" Giles asked as he stopped pacing.

"She needed to help angel. We still do" willow replied, looking up at Giles from her chair.

Giles stood at the end of the bed.

"Yeah and look where that's got us" Xander said to her. "The ascension is coming and we're down a slayer. Well there is another one but she's a complete psycho."

"Aww you talking 'bout me?" faith asked with a smile as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

Giles and everyone else in the room turned to look at her. Willow and Xander got instantly to their feet like they were showing her some kind respect, but they were showing her the complete opposite.

"What no hugs or kisses? Xander, I know you wanna?" faith asked with a grin.

"Get out faith" Giles said.

"Or what? What are ya going to do Giles, set B on me? Get her to gut me? Oh I forgot I've already done that. I killed your precious little slayer. " faith said, glancing around at everyone.

"She's not dead" Xander told faith.

"Not yet" faith said. "But if she does show up on the big day, I'll make sure you're all watching when I kill her properly."

Willow rushed to faith and pushed her up against the door, her hands firm on her shoulders.

"Hey red! Didn't know you had it in ya" faith said, she was a little surprised at willows reaction. The amateur witch was really starting to feel her power finally.

Faith grabbed willows hands to push her away when two large syringes were pushed into her arms, they started to draw blood. Faith looked at them for a moment and then pushed willow away making her fall to the floor. Faith had realised willow had made the syringes levitate, because she had heard that willow had staked a vampire at the Mayors office using a levitating pencil.

Faith pulled the syringes out of her arm and dropped them to the floor.

"You won't get that chance again" faith said and she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Oz went to willow and helped her to her feet. Willow looked at the syringes that were on the floor and they levitated off the floor and then they floated over to her hands. Luckily they were made of plastic they didn't smash when they hit the ground.

"You alright?" Oz asked her.

"Yeah" willow said as if in a day dream.

"Willow?" Giles asked.

"I can help Angel" willow said. "I can use Faiths blood and I'll take some of Buffy's blood and hopefully that will be enough to cure him"

"Don't you think we should be worried about Buffy?" Cordelia asked her. "Remember Buffy is the good slayer and she's not looking to good at the moment. I mean what are we going to do? Faith is out their probably planning my death and all you can think about is curing angel. We need to protect me… I mean us. She wants us all dead, we need to so something!" she looked at willow in panic.

"She's not the only one" Xander said sarcastically.

Cordelia punched him gently on the arm.

"Stop it" Giles said. He turned to willow, "willow I understand that you want to help angel but don't you think we should be concentrating on what's wrong with Buffy?" he asked.

"Helping angel will help us. He is the only one that can stop the ascension if Buffy is out of action. And Buffy will never forgive me if I know a way to help angel and I didn't do it. She would sacrifice herself to save him."

Giles nodded.

"I get your point Will" Xander said. "But angel, are you sure he can help?" It was no secret that Xander didn't like angel, he saw Buffy and angels relationship as something completely wrong. He saw it simply, she was a slayer he was a vampire.

"Yes he can help" willow said. "I have to go and see if I can help him. Call me if there is any news."

"I'll go with you" Oz said and he held her hand.

Giles nodded and both Oz and Willow walked out.

……………………………………………………………………………

_more coming soon !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok everyone, after a long wait I have decided to make this into a proper fanfic. Thank you so much everyone for the reviews. And I am sorry for the delay but here it is _

_Historians note: this takes place at the end of graduation day part one. _

_I own nothing, Joss is Boss!_

_This is my spin on Graduation day part one. I shall say no more. _

……………………………………………………………………………….

It's not possible

Oz and willow soon arrived back at the mansion.

"So what's the plan?" Oz asked.

"Well I have a theory… well not a theory a ….. Emm… its kind of a hunch." Willow said nervously. "Ok I have no idea if it will work ..."

Oz held her hands, "you can do it." He said strongly.

Willow smiled and took a deep breath. She nodded and walked over to her things that she'd brought from the school science lab.

"You finally rebelled against Snyder" Oz said with a smile.

"What?" Willow said as she turned her head to look at him in confusion.

Oz pointed at the books and chemicals on the table.

"oh these I didn't steal I borrowed with out permission" willow smiled. "Not that these will help. I need magic". Willow put the two syringes on the table, containing Faiths blood.

Willow pulled out a chair from under the table and sat down.

Oz sat down next to her.

"I need to duplicate the blood or something… I know that sounds stupid but I need more blood and more blood will cure angel" willow said.

Oz nodded, "that makes sense" he said.

"So it doesn't sound stupid?" willow asked.

Oz simply smiled.

Willow had been at the table for six hours.

"This isn't going to work" she said.

Oz looked up from the book he was reading. "You sure?" he asked.

Willow nodded. "What I want to do, it isn't possible" she said. "I don't know what I can do. We need to help angel. And helping angel helps Buffy". Willow sighed.

"You can do it" Oz told her.

Willow was quiet. "We can't save angel" she said.

Oz was silent and he closed the book.

Willow looked at her loyal boyfriend. " I guess we'll just have to stop faith and hope Buffy comes out of a coma".

……………………

Back at the hospital

Cordy, Giles and Xander all looked tired. There had been minimal conversation between the three since willow and Oz left hours ago. every couple of hours a nurse came in to check on Buffy then soon left without saying a word. No one had any idea what was going to happen. They still had to stop Faith and the Mayor. But no one felt like fighting, how could they fight when they didn't have a slayer.

Xander looked over at Giles who was now sitting in the seat willow had been sat in. "what is willow doing?" he asked.

"I don't know" Giles said looking up at Xander. "What ever it is I hope it's a good plan"

"I doubt it, I think willow has finally lost it" Cordelia said.

No one replied to her comment but she continued.

"I think we should all get out of here" Cordy said.

"As much as I like the sound of that plan, we can't" Xander said. "Buffy would stay here and fight and so should we".

"Yeah well if Buffy just left town before, this wouldn't have happened." Cordelia said.

"If you have nothing useful to say, don't say anything at all" Giles snapped.

"Fine" Cordelia said. She stood up and walked out of the room.

Xander didn't go after her. He looked at his sleeping friend lying in the hospital bed.

…………………………………………………………………………..

_Sorry its short I'm still working through ideas. _

_Please review._

_It gets better I promise_


	5. Chapter 5

Alone

Willow and oz walked back into Buffys quiet hospital room.

Willow looked around, "Where's Cordy?" she asked.

"She emmm yeah she's gone" Xander said.

"Cordelia thought it best to go as not to cause world war three" Giles said in his very English way.

"Oh" willow said. She looked at her sleeping friend in the bed. "Any news?" she asked.

"Yes" Giles said as he stood up so willow could sit down where she was before. "Their not sure whether she will wake up or not"

"What!" willow said in shock.

Oz stood behind willow and put his hand on her shoulder.

"They say it's a miracle she's alive at all with the blood loss." Giles said.

"Well she's a slayer, she's strong and she has all that slayer healing so she will be ok for the ascension right?" willow said.

Giles looked down at the floor then looked back at willow. "What did you find out about faiths blood to help angel"

Willow shook her head. She didn't know how she was going to tell everyone that they couldn't do anything with the blood, so she would just have to say it, there wasn't an easy way. "We cant, not with the blood anyway. I guess we're alone in this"

Everyone was quiet, everyone knew willow was right. They were alone in this. No one was coming to help them.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The following day.

Willow, Oz, Xander, Cordelia and Giles were sitting around the table in the library. The mood was tense.

"So the mayor doesn't like germs right? We'll get a box with the Ebola virus and…or … we can just get a box that says Ebola on it and chase him!" Cordelia said sounding very excited.

Willow and Oz looked at each other. Xander just felt like laughing.

"Ok" Giles said. "Yes a plan", he glanced at Cordelia, "a better plan".

"How about you make sure you do all those things you wanted to do before you die" faith said. She walked in the library with the mayor soon behind her.

"Now faith manners" the mayor said. "You didn't even say hello"

Faith just smiled.

"So this is the head quarters. This is where you make all your plans to stop the demons that threaten all the good people of Sunnydale. A little small don't you think?"

"Get out" Giles said.

"Now Mr. Giles I will say what I've come to say then yes we will leave you". He said as he looked at each member of the Scooby gang individually.

"Say it then" Xander said.

Cordelia grabbed his arm and made a quiet sound indicating to Xander that he should be quiet.

"Well I just thought I'd say good luck" he said. "Well you're going to need it. You're down a slayer and I have the other one, who is very excited for her big day".

While the mayor and the other members of the Scooby gang shouted insults across the room , faith smiled and looked around, she remembered when she here, on the good side, with the white hats. But the other side was a lot better. She didn't feel the need to please every one; she could do what she wanted.

She looked at willow and faith remembered when she had caught willow reading the books of ascension. Willow had said something that stuck in faiths mind.

'You know, you had a lot more in your life than some people. I mean, you had friends in your life like Buffy. Now you have no one. You were a Slayer and now you're nothing. You're just a big selfish, worthless waste.'

This had actually hurt faith. Not a lot of things did hurt her, but willow had said the truth. Buffy was the only person, ever, who had wanted to be her friend.

Faith shook this feeling off. She didn't care anymore, Buffy was history and her friends would be as well soon.

"Come on faith, lets go" the mayor said. He walked straight out of the library.

Faith hung back a little. She looked at them all. Was she doing the right thing?

"Faith" willow said. "You don't have to do this!"

"No you don't" Cordelia said. "Think about it, come back to our side and … and … oh I dunno"

"Thanks for that" Willow said to Cordy. "Faith, you know you don't want to do this!"

Faith looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry" she said and walked out of the library.

TBC

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_more coming soon ! please review , I hope you like it_


	6. Chapter 6

Changing course

The mayor sat at his desk while Faith slowly wandered around the office.

"I hope you're ready for tomorrow Faith" he said.

"Emm yeah sure I am" she said putting on a smile. "I wouldn't miss it".

"Good" he said simply. "Now drink your milk, want you strong for tomorrow. Then go back home and get some sleep", he poured the milk into a glass and pushed it towards her.

Faith walked over to the desk and drank the milk with no question. She placed the empty glass back down on the table,

"Night" she said and turned and walked out of the room.

Faiths head was filled with thoughts as she walked downtown passed the bronze to her apartment. She didn't know what she was going to do, she knew she was having second thoughts about the ascension, but she didn't want to let the mayor down. He'd been like a friend when she didn't have any and like a father when she never really had a father.

Faith unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in. She kicked off her boots and went over to her bed and collapsed onto it. She had a head ache, she hated decisions. She closed her eyes, trying to get the voices that were going round and round in her head away. She soon drifted off to sleep.

Faith opened her eyes, there was bright sunshine. She sat up slowly and she saw herself standing at the end of her bed wearing a hospital gown.

Faith got up off the bed. She was in shock.

"I have a message for you" said the faith in the hospital gown.

"Message from who?" faith asked cautiously.

"Well, from me really" faith said.

Faith raised her eyes brows. "Come out and say it then". This was freaking her out.

"Fine" hospital gown faith said. "I know you don't want to do this thing with the mayor. So don't, help the others".

Faith laughed, "And what would make you think I want to help the scoobies".

"Emmm because I'm you, you don't want to do this" faith said.

Faith looked down, "how can I betray him like that?"

"Would you rather kill the only people who ever tried to be your friends?" hospital gown faith asked.

"No" faith said. She'd made her decision at that moment. She wouldn't help the mayor, she had to help willow and Xander and everyone else.

The faith in the hospital gown smiled and disappeared.

Faith opened her eyes, it was a dream, but that one dream would change her life forever. Not that faith knew this of course, but this was one of the moments that changed history.

The dream had helped her make up her mind. She was going to help the scoobies, if it was the last thing she did.

tbc

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Hope you like the twist , more coming really soon !_

_Please review as always_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – graduation day. 

It was early morning, about 4am. She hadn't been able to sleep since she woke up from the dream. Faith put a selection of weapons in a big black bag and she carried them out of her apartment and walked straight to the school, she knew that the scoobies would be doing an all nighter, coming up with plans and strategies. She didn't have a lot of time.

She had been thinking of different plans, well different ways of not to die. When she changed her mind of switching sides yet again it confused her. She knew it would be difficult for people to trust her again.

The school was dead when she walked through the hallways. She reached the library and took a deep breath before she walked in.

Everyone turned around to look at her; none of them were sure what to do.

"Hello faith" Giles said.

"Hey" she said coolly. "Before you say anything, I'm here to help ok"

"Why the change of heart?" Xander asked her.

"Look ok, I can't do it. You guys were my friends and I want to….. Be friends again. Ok I'm not going into the mushy stuff. I'm saying I'm here, or do you want me to go?" faith asked.

"No no faith, we need you here." Willow said as she stood up from the desk where Xander had created a little fort.

"Ok good" faith said as she put the bag of weapons up on the counter where the library computer sat covered in dust. Giles never liked computers and they all new that wouldn't change.

Everyone looked at each other, some with faces of relief, some of them unsure what was happening.

"Ok now this is going great. The mayor had lost one of his big guns, we have a slayer I say yay for us!" Xander said.

"Yes" Giles said. "But we're not out of the woods yet"

"Yeah about that" faith said. "I have a plan"

Everyone watched faith as she paced the library. "Ok, so I will go cure angel, we need him in this. Emm you guys get all the weapons you can, I've brought some already. Emm pass them round, I dunno get some kids to help or something"

"By kids you mean students right" Xander said, "Cos toddlers running round with cross bows, that's not gonna end well"

Faith didn't seem to find this funny, "ok what ever, tell everyone what's going on."

"I see so we're gonna make like a mini army, that could work" willow said excitedly.

Faith nodded. "So I'm going to see angel and you guys get to work!" she said. Faith turned and walked quickly out of the library and the school. It was still dark outside and she looked at her watch, it was only 5:30am.

She arrived at the mansion. She went into Angel's bedroom, he looked awful. She sat on the bed next to him.

"Buffy" he said quietly.

"No angel its faith" faith said. She had so many feelings towards Angel, even though he was in love with Buffy, she couldn't help herself, and she did like him. He understood her, after everything she had done; he was the one person who had been through the same thing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've switched sides again" she said, "and I've come to help you".

"Where's Buffy?" he asked.

Faith explained everything to angel and at first he was angry but after she explained everything and how sorry she was, he kinda understood. He didn't understand enough that he was completely happy with her. But he knew how hard it was for her to say sorry, and that was a break through. He was really worried about Buffy and at first he wanted to go straight to the hospital, but of course he couldn't.

After a lot of talking, faith let him drink from her, he was one of the strongest fighters and they needed him there. He didn't take everything, she was ok. She just needed to rest for a little.

Graduation was starting at midday, so she had a little time to sleep.

Faith arrived back at the school bright eyed and bushy tailed, sort of. She was a little pale but that wouldn't stop her. She wanted to prove herself.

The plan was going good so far; they had basically every student helping. Everyone in the school knew by now that Sunnydale high wasn't a normal school and everyone wanted to live through it. And there was no escape because Principal Snyder was making sure everyone would attend.

Everyone was kitted out with a weapon and briefly told how to use one. Luckily everyone was prepared to get out of bed at 6am to help out, which willow found surprising.

Everyone was sorted. Xander had even stole weapons from the army again, another rocket launcher for faith to use against the mayor. What else was she going to use against a giant snake?

The time soon came for the big fight. Everyone filled into the rows of chairs set before a large stage which sat a few ancient school board directors and the mayor.

Faith was sitting in with the rest of the students. She looked up at the mayor as he started to make his speech, he kept glancing at her and he looked disappointed in her. She couldn't stand that, he had been so good to her, like a father and she had betrayed him.

"He's evil remember" willow whispered.

Soon there was the eclipse they had been waiting for, this put angel back in the game. He was ready and waiting to fight.

As the mayor started his transformation, parents started to flee, the students stayed in place ready.

"Ok Xander go!" faith shouted as she pulled off the red graduation day robe. Even though she didn't graduate, she didn't even go to school; she felt she needed to sit with the rest. She was graduating in her own way.

Xander directed the first wave, which consisted of flame throwers and cross bows, causing arrows to fly in every direction.

Angel looked after the fighters at the back which were waiting for the vamps to come out of the sewers. And as soon as the first stepped there foot out angel and the rest of them were dusting them.

Everyone else was doing there own bit. Fighting or fainting, staking or flame throwing. Everyone was pulling together for once in … forever.

The mayor had fully ascended and faith ran over to Xander.

"You use the rocket launcher thing, I had another idea" she shouted over the noise of the battle.

He nodded and faith ran in front of the snake.

"Hey!" she shouted.

To her surprise the snake that was the mayor could still speak.

"Hey fire cracker. I can't say I'm impressed with you." He said, the arrows and fire that was on it didn't seem to be affecting him.

"Oh well, I chose the right side in the end. If you don't like it, come and kill me" she said. Faith ran through the Sunnydale high and through to the empty library. Faith jumped through the big window shattering it into a million pieces. Giles was ready waiting and together they pushed down the plunger to set of the dynamite.

And he was gone, she had beaten the mayor, they had beaten him.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nearly done. I know this wasn't the best chapter but it was difficult to write. Some of the ideas are from Graduation day part one; I thought it would be good to link them together.

Hope you like, please like it and please review.

Thanks all you guys who have reviewed so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – A new beginning. 

Faith sat on a bench across the street from the high school. Smoke was still billowing out from the roof tops. Fire trucks rushed down the street, with there sirens blaring so loud that they could smash the windows, if they weren't smashed already.

Willow walked across the street with Oz.

"We did it" Willow said with a smile.

"Yeah" Faith said, not sounding very enthusiastic.

"Come on faith, we killed him" willow said.

"I killed him" faith said looking down at the ground. She looked down at the floor, she felt the guilt. She didn't think she would do.

"Faith, you did the right thing, he was evil" willow said, sitting next to her.

Oz watched them, and then went back across the street to talk to Xander and Giles, who both looked worn out.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" faith said. She looked back up at willow. "It still feels like… I dunno. I guess I did the right thing for the first time"

Willow smiled, "you came through in the end".

"But what about B, is she gonna be ok?" faith asked the red head.

"Yeah, she's in a coma. I just hope she wakes up soon" willow said, she was glad that her best friend wasn't gone forever, but it still felt like Buffy wasn't going to come back. It's like she had run away again or something. She didn't really understand this feeling, but she knew that her friend would be back sooner or later.

Willow still couldn't completely forgive Faith for everything she had done to her and the people around her. But it looked like Faith was trying to change, and that was something. At least there was a slayer in Sunnydale to watch over things.

The two girls stood up. They walked across the street in silence and walked around the broken campus, helping the people who were injured before the paramedics took them away.

The story that had been going around the parents, who didn't know that their children had been in on the plan to destroy the school, was that there was another gas leak and that some one had been smoking. At least that sounded believable. If they knew the truth, they would never of believed it.

Faith walked past Giles who stopped her in her tracks.

"You did well tonight Faith" he told her.

"Yeah well, life of the chosen one." Faith said.

Giles smiled, "so does this mean you're going to stay on our side?" he asked.

"Looks like" she said. "I'm the good slayer now" she smiled.

Faith walked off into the smoke, they needed to get rid of the left over dynamite before the police started looking around.

'Me one of the good guys' Faith thought to herself. 'This will be interesting'.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Thank you for reading this and yes there is a sequel in the mix  _

_I hope none of you are disappointed with the way this ended. There have been a few questions about why faith changed so quickly. My spin is that she always felt guilty for betraying the people who wanted to be her friends and in the end, she did the right thing lol. _

_Hope you enjoyed reading my story and I hope you will review and read my others._

_I look forward to hearing from you. _

_Thanks again _

_Hope_


End file.
